Sins of the Father
by nick2951
Summary: In an act of desperation, Djibril releases Ulen Hibiki's ultamate experiment upon the Earth Sphere. What horrors will this young girl unleash and what is her connection to Kira and Cagalli.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own Gundam Seed Destiny

Jibril cursed for the seventh time as he walked down the hall of the small LOGOS facility. Everything had been going so well until the fiasco in Berlin. Now he was being hunted and his own personal commander was missing. He was also down to one active Extended.

He was on his way to Heavens Base when he remembered HER and decided to make a stopover at the facility in Quebec. It had been a Blue Cosmos research lab since its construction by Azreal and was the birthplace of the Extended. It also housed a very dark secret that was now about to be unleashed.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Sir?" asked Colonel Michael Winters of the Atlantic Federation. He had been Commander of the base since its completion and knew all of its dark secrets.

"Yes I am sure; Durandal needs to be crushed" replied Jibril angrily. He had underestimated the PLANT leader and now he was suffering for it.

"But to unleash HER? This is a very big mistake" said the Colonel, fear creeping in his voice.

"I am well aware of what I am dealing with and have made the preparations to control her" said the LOGOS leader, becoming annoyed at the officer.

"That is what Director Azreal and Doctor Hibiki said and look what happened. The Director was the only one able to escape the room alive. She did not just kill everyone else, she did things that still give me nightmares" said Colonel Winters, shivering slightly.

"I heard about the incident from Azreal. You do not need to remind me" said Lord Jibril.

"With all due respect Sir; it is one thing to hear about the incident, it is another to witness it on the security tapes. Hibiki's creation is a monster in every sense of the word. I still don't understand why the Director let that Coordinator swine conduct his research here. The man should have been left for dead at Mendel" stated the military officer in a firm voice.

The two men reached a sealed door and the Colonel swiped his security card through the scanner and provided a retinal scan on the console beside the door. The doors opened up and Jibril noted the thickness of the doors. The Base Commander saw this.

"Since the incident, we have had to provide additional security. We have gun turrets located in the ceiling in case she escapes. We also escort any person who ventures into her chamber and keep them armed at all times" said the Colonel.

"Why the escort if she is sealed behind the security glass?" asked Jibril curiously.

"We had an episode about a year ago. One of our new personnel went to feed her and ventured inside her containment area because she was curious about HER dolls. By the time security arrived, SHE had already opened up the woman's back and was attempting to stick doll threads inside her and attach them to the spine. It was quite horrible and the poor woman is now in a mental institute" answered Winters, shivering again. Jibril raised an eyebrow at this.

The next door they approached was well guarded with two very visible gun turrets as well as a large group of heavily armed marines. They were all dressed in riot gear and were armed with heavy auto assault rifles. Colonel Winters nodded at the men and one stepped aside to open the door. When it was open, Winters and Jibril made their way inside and found even more guards. In front of them was a glass window which was one way and could see into the next chamber.

The chamber looked like a child's room; there was a bed and dresser as well as a desk with a computer on it. The walls were painted red and there were shelves all around the walls with what looked like home-made dolls. They were grotesque looking with limbs located in the wrong places as well as twisted expressions on their faces. There were so many of them that Jibril could not count them all.

"It is one of her hobbies" said the Colonel before Jibril could ask. The LOGOS leader was disgusted by them.

Sitting on the bed was a girl whose age appeared to be at thirteen. She had long dark hair which covered some of her face. The girl was tall for her age and her brown eyes had a gold color to them. The girl was dressed in a red sundress which matched the walls.

"I thought she was only six?" asked Jibril, confused at what he saw.

"She is; before he was killed, Doctor Hibiki accelerated her growth so she can be useful for Director Azreal's plans. She just now stopped aging rapidly and will continue to age normally. Some of the medical personnel thick that is one of the reasons why she is so mentally unstable, besides her much enhanced genes" replied the Base Commander in a serious manner.

The girl looked up suddenly and stared at the spot where Winters and Jibril stood. Winters did not seem surprised while Jibril was clearly alarmed.

"She knows we are here; I do not know how but it might be because of what she is" said the Colonel.

"Why don't you know?" asked Jibril. All the information about the girl is from what he could tell to be edited material that he had received from Azreal. Though the former Blue Cosmos leader was dead, Azreal's actions were still causing headaches for LOGOS.

"Most of Hibiki's data was destroyed by the man. Any data that survived is still not making sense to our own scientists" answered Winters with a frown.

"What do you know about her?" asked Jibril with a frustrated sigh.

"That she is the next generation of the Ultimate Coordinator project. Her Genes are beyond anything we have seen before and her reflexes are almost supernatural. Did you see who her parents were in the data that Director Azreal sent you?" asked the Colonel with an eyebrow raised.

"I reviewed it on my way here; disgusting. I don't want to know how or why Hibiki pulled that off" replied Jibril.

"I agree; we think it is another reason why she is the way she is" said Winters, nodding.

"Does she know who her parents are?" asked the LOGOS leader.

"I believe she does though she never mentions them. It is assumed that is what set her off four years ago" answered the military officer. He then activated the speaker on the wall.

"Hello Eve" greeted Colonel Winters in a monotone voice. The girl on the other side smiled.

"Hello Colonel; how is Ms. Dorothy?" asked the girl in a sweet voice. Winters frowned.

"She is doing better; the doctors think she will be well soon" answered the man, keeping his voice steady.

"Maybe she will come back and play with me" said Eve, still smiling. Her demeanor was so sweet and innocent that Jibril was starting get lost in it. Winters laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be fooled. This is how she gets in your head and makes you drop your guard" said the Colonel. Jibril nodded.

"I have a visitor for you today Eve; he is here to present you with an offer" said Winters in a business like manner.

"Hello Lord Jibril; its nice to finally meet you" said Eve in response to the Colonel's words. Jibril was shocked while Colonel Winters looked grim.

"How does she…?" asked Jibril before he was cut off by Winters.

"One of her gifts" said the Colonel. Jibril nodded and bean to talk.

"I have need of you and your talents. I am offering you an opportunity to leave the confinement of this place to fight in our war with the PLANTs" said Jibril. He nearly said wretched Coordinators but held his tongue.

"You are losing and you need my help" stated Eve in a new tone of voice, dropping the sweet innocent manner. Jibril had to fight the urge to lash out at the girl.

"Yes; you will be given a new Gundam model that has been recently built and required to carry out missions for us" said Jibril.

"I have no doubt that Colonel Winters has warned you that I cannot be controlled. How will you rectify that and what's stopping me from stabbing you in the back?" asked Eve, smiling again.

"Attached to you will be an explosive. Betray us in any way and we will detonate it" stated the LOGOS leader flatly. Eve smiled even more.

"Very well, I accept" said Eve.

As Jibril began to make arraignments with Colonel Winters, Eve sat on her bed and closed her eyes.

'_Soon I will meet mommy and daddy'_

Please R Updates only come with reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Gundam Seed Destiny

Athrun Zala knew he was in a bind as he lay on his bed. He was starting to have serious doubts about Chairman Durandal goals. The doubts began after the Minerva arrived at Gibraltar.

Yawning, he looked over at the clock which read 2am. He knew that he should be asleep but it was hard ever since the battle with the Archangel. Athrun concluded that it was because of the guilt that he felt.

As he began to consider his options, one of which considered desertion, a sudden shaking was felt in the room. Curious, he sat up and a light suddenly flashed through his window. He rushed to the window and saw smoke coming from the hangers.

Still dressed in a pair of shorts and an undershirt, he opened the door to his room and stepped out only to nearly collide with another soldier.

"What's going on?" asked Athrun to the alarmed soldier.

"I don't know; could we be under attack?" asked the man.

"It's possible" answered Athrun as the sound of another explosion was heard. The two ran down the hall. Rounding a corner, Athrun met up with Shinn and Rey who ere dressed similar to himself.

"We heard explosions; are we under attack?" asked Shinn.

"I don't know; I want you and Rey to get to your Gundams. I will head out to see what's going on" said Athrun. Both boys saluted and headed off in another direction.

Athrun continued on until he arrived at the exit of the barracks. Stepping outside, he was slightly chilled at the cold air.

Another explosion caught his eye as he watched a hanger go up in flames. He did not see what caused the explosion and the sky was clear of any activity. Running ahead, a pair of Zaku Warriors passed overhead towards the engulfed building.

Athrun ran after them.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

The two mobile suits landed right in front of the flaming building. Both had their rifles drawn and looked around for any enemies.

"Do you see anything?" asked Ensign Meriwether to his fellow pilot. They were first on the scene.

"No; it could have been an accident" answered Ensign Thomas. A sudden movement of a large shadow caught his eye and he moved his camera to take a closer look but it was gone.

"Did you see that?" asked Thomas.

"No, what did you see?" asked his companion.

Thomas never got to answer as a strange symbol appeared on his front monitor. It was a yellow smiley face that had a very evil grin. Then he lost all control of his suit.

Meriwether, never receiving an answer, turned his suit to see why his companion never answered. The last thing the man saw was the Zaku firing its beam rifle into his cockpit, incinerating him and causing the mobile suit to explode.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Athrun stopped as he watched the Zaku destroy his companion. After the other suit exploded, the Zaku began firing on everything around him. Another hanger exploded along with the mobile suits inside.

Deciding that sticking around was not a good idea, Athrun bolted from the scene to head for hanger eight where he had begun to reprogram a Gouf for his own personal use. The OS was just completed and done by him personally.

Finding the hanger still intact, Athrun ran inside and headed towards the blue Gouf that just stood there. Jumping into the cockpit, he closed the hatch and activated the mobile suit. The blue Gouf's eye lit up and the mecha began to move forward.

As he cleared the hanger, Athrun saw that two more Zakus had joined the first and all three were attacking different parts of the base. The ZAFT Commander noted the absence of Gibraltar's air defenses and wondered what was up.

Using the Gouf's thrusters, Athrun soared into the air at the three enemy suits. All three seemed to ignore him and continued firing on the base. Athrun knew that he had to hurry since the blasts from the enemy were getting closer to the living areas of the base.

Firing his arm mounted beam guns, Athrun managed to take out one of the Zakus which exploded as the blasts hit it. What caught the ZAFT Commander by surprise was the lack of reaction from the other two enemy suits. Ignoring the loss of their companion, the two MS continued their present course of action.

Swinging the Gouf's whip, Athrun grabbed one of the Zakus and swung it around before launching it to the ground. The enemy suit soared down with such velocity that it smashed into pieces as soon as it hit the ground.

It was then that the third Zaku took notice of him; it turned towards him and fired its beam rifle. Athrun easily dodged the green fire and he noted that the enemy suit just hovered there, not taking any other action than firing its beam rifle. This confused him and also troubled him greatly. Taking out his beam saber, Athrun sped around the enemy suit quickly and before it could react, it slashed off its legs. The Zaku then crashed to the ground and became inert.

Sensing movement, Athrun turned and saw Impulse, Legend, and Destiny arrive.

"Is it over?" asked Shinn, appearing to be eager for battle. It was his first time in Destiny and Athrun knew that Shinn wanted to test its performance.

"For the moment" responded Athrun, trying to keep his tone neutral. He was still angry at the ZAFT pilot.

"Why were our own suits attacking the base?" asked Lunamaria, looking at the damage to the space port. Most of the hangers were ablaze and there were wrecked surface ships that were starting to sink into the ocean.

"I don't know but something seems off" stated Athrun, watching as the fire crews struggled to put out the fires.

"What do you mean Commander?" asked Rey in a monotone voice. He suddenly saw his monitors fizzle and a happy face appear on it.

"Something just doesn't feel right" said the ZAFT Commander, turning his back to the trio of Gundams.

Lunamaria was just about to say something when she suddenly saw Legend pull out its beam rifle and point it at the back of the Gouf. Acting quickly, she flew forwards and shoved Athrun out of the way just as Legend fired. Both suits managed to just barely miss the shot.

"What the hell are you doing Rey?!" screamed Luna as she and Athrun dodged another shot from Legend.

"My suit won't respond to my commands!" yelled Rey back, desperately trying to regain control of his Gundam.

Legend continued firing at the two suits; Impulse was about to launch a counterattack when it had dodge a near fatal slash from Destiny. Destiny slashed again, aiming for Impulse's torso which was blocked by the Gundam's shield.

The various personnel on the ground watched in awe and horror as the battle between the four mobile suits waged on. Every now and then, a stray shot from either Legend or Destiny would hit something on the ground and cause it to go ablaze. Another two surface ships were destroyed and the hangers containing the submarine pens were also on fire.

"Luna, we can't keep going on like this; we have to disable Legend and Destiny while we still can" stated Athrun as he dodged a number of shots from Legend. Though the DRAGOONs did not work on Earth, they still were active and added extra firepower to the Gundam.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Luna, blocking another slash from Destiny. She was somewhat relieved that Shinn was not controlling the Gundam since he was a better pilot than her; Destiny was so far using tactics that a rookie pilot would make and Luna could deal with.

"I deal with Destiny, you go after Legend; take out the DRAGOONs first using your beam saber and then start taking out the other body parts" ordered Athrun. Legend seemed to only be using beam attacks and there was a delay in between shots. He hoped Luna could get her timing down.

Impulse flew at Legend, easily dodging its shots and circled around it. As expected, Legend turned and fired at her but she noted that the Gundam always fired all of its weapons at once instead of sessions. Seeing this as an opportunity, Lunamaria flew forward and slashed at the side DRAGOONs on the right of Legend, cutting them off. The explosion knocked both Gundams back and Luna quickly raised her shield as Legend fired its remaining weapons.

The shield took the brunt of the fire and Luna knew that it would not last much longer. While Legend fired again, Impulse moved to the right and fired its own beam rifle, taking out the enemy Gundam's right arm holding its own beam rifle. The arm exploded and Legend was thrown back. Luna took the opportunity to move in close, slicing off the remaining attached DRAGOONs. She circled to the back of the Gundam and slashed again, slicing into the thrusters. The result of the attack caused Legend to fall to the ground, but spared the pilot.

Athrun raised his arm shield as Destiny brought down his beam saber onto it. The result caused the saber to burn through the shield and somewhat into the arm, causing damage to the appendage. The ZAFT Commander swung his whip to knock the Gundam back as he tried to come up with a plan.

As Destiny regained its momentum, Athrun came up with a risky plan to deal a blow to the Gundam without killing Shinn.

As the Gundam charged the Gouf, Athrun stayed where he was and made no attempt to dodge the strike. As soon as Destiny neared and was about to make its fatal blow, the Gouf moved slightly to the left and allowed its right side to be pierced though missing the cockpit. Using his left arm, Athrun used his beam saber to slice off the head of Destiny. The head exploded as soon as it left the body and both mobile suits were thrown away from each other.

The last thing Athrun saw before he lost consciousness as his Gouf fell to the ground was seeing Destiny crash into a burnt out hanger and losing its right arm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eve just smiled as she watched the battle end.

Reaper, the name of her Gundam, was located at the edge of the base and cloaked using its mirage colloid. The use of the cloaking system had not been needed that much, though it contributed to it remaining hidden from ZAFT. The Gundam itself blended very nicely in the darkness of the night.

Her puppet master program had worked beautifully though it still needed a little bit of work. She could only give basic commands to the mobile suits she took over; though that will change in time as the program was perfected.

She surveyed the damage to the base and concluded that her mission was more than accomplished. The mobile suit hangers and their contents were ablaze or destroyed. Most of the surface ships that were from ZAFT or Alliance defectors were sunk and the submarine pens were too damaged to be of use. Most of the repair and assembly factories were also offline and Eve's computer virus had fried the base's mainframe.

Gibraltar would not be useful to ZAFT for quite a while; which meant that the coming attack on Heavens Base would have to be delayed until ZAFT could establish another frontline base. LOGOS might even attack the base to make sure it was permanently inoperable.

As she prepared to leave, Eve closed her eyes and in tuned herself to the mood of the base's inhabitants. She could feel the fear and confusion, making the girl smile with delight. Eve hoped she would have another opportunity soon to exact more fear onto ZAFT forces.

Eve had hope that the four pilots would have killed each other and was disappointed when no one was killed. She reminded herself that there were more than enough opportunities for another shot. The pilots of the Gundams and the single Gouf were responsible for causing pain to mother and father, whom she wished to finally meet soon.

The one known as Athrun Zala had betrayed her parents and Eve would make sure that he would suffer for that betrayal. Athrun had even gone as far as to break her mother's heart by leaving her to fight for his homeland. She would not let him get away with this crime.

He would make an excellent doll.

Author's Note: I know it has been an awful while since I have updated and apologize for that. I am not sure when the next update will be out but it will be faster than this update. This fic will get quite graphic in terms to Eve and expect some horrible fates for a few of the Gundam Seed cast.

If you have guessed Eve's parents by now then know that it will get more twisted down the line. I will also detail the incident that made Eve feared by Azreal and why she was imprisoned. It will be graphic.

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own GS, GSD, or any other elements used

As the Reaper entered one of the rear hangers of Heavens Base, Eve wasn't surprised by the reception waiting for her.

When the black Gundam opened its hatch and the young girl stepped out, there was a small army of soldiers with their weapons pointed at her. The soldiers were all dressed in the most advanced body armor there was and their assault rifles were top of the line. Eve wasn't alarmed though since it was something she had long gotten used to since arriving at Heavens Base.

"Welcome back Ms. Eve" greeted a single soldier politely.

Captain Mark Anthony of the Atlantic Federation Army was the only one who didn't have his weapon trained on her and was one of the very few who was a member of the Blue Cosmos. The man was her keeper of sorts who went with her wherever she went along with his squad of troops.

He was also one of the very few who wasn't afraid of Eve.

"Thank you Captain" said Eve as she took off her helmet. The black jumpsuit and helmet was usually a part of her normal attire when she left the base.

Taking up a position by his side, the two began walking out of the hangers as technicians and mechanics went to work on Reaper. Both the Captain and Eve were also heavily surrounded by the troops who had their weapons still pointed at the Ultimate Coordinator.

Moving down the halls of the massive base, everyone made sure to make way for the young girl and her escort. Since her arrival a month ago, Eve had earned quite a reputation. So the amount of fear she felt was not a surprise to her and she actually reveled in it.

"How is your family?" asked Eve to the Captain in a childlike tone of voice. Mark wasn't fooled by the young girl but knew better than to lie to her.

"They are fine" answered the man, smiling the best he could. He had sent his wife and two daughters to Mars when it came apparent that war was inevitable. His family missed him a great deal and he promised to go to them when his service was up by the end of the year; if he survived that long.

As they approached their destination, the number of troops escorting them increased. At the end of a long hallway, the large group entered a huge room that served as Heavens Base's strategy center.

The room was shaped like a pentagon with various screens and monitors lining the walls along with consoles that were manned by personnel. It was dimly lit with most of the light coming from all the electronic equipment. In the center of the room was a large round table that served as map of the Earth. The map had various areas highlighted that indicated LOGOS, ZAFT, Non-aligned, and neutral territories.

As the troops escorting Eve and Captain Anthony dispersed into their assigned positions, the two remained where they were and silently watched as the top brass of LOGOS and remaining elements of the EA discussed their plans.

"We should attack Carpentaria now that Gibraltar has been dealt with" said Admiral Stevenson, banging his fist onto the table.

"We do not have the military capabilities to launch an attack against the base; especially with the lack of naval support from the Republic of East Asia" informed Admiral Clusto, one of the few remaining officers from the Eurasian Federation and a loyal member of the Blue Cosmos.

"We could use the Seventh Fleet; they more than have numbers to go up against ZAFT's defenses" argued Stevenson.

"The Seventh Fleet is currently guarding the shipyards at San Diego; they would be vulnerable to attack by ZAFT and the traitors if the fleet left" informed General Grant, LOGOS's top Commander and head of all remaining loyalist forces.

"What do suggest then General?" asked Djibril as he sat at the right of the General. It was unusual for him to stay calm and silent, especially with LOGOS starting to lose the war. Grant, who knew him well by now, figured that he was gloating about what happened to Gibraltar.

"We cannot fight both the traitors and ZAFT at the same time; though a good number of traitor ships were sunk at Gibraltar, there is still many still left scattered around the globe. I recommend that we concentrate on defense against ZAFT while at the same time squash the rebellions here on Earth" proposed the General, looking around at the various officers and LOGOS members.

"How?" asked Stevenson, looking at the man questionably.

"We have five Destroy units, I say we use them" stated Grant with confidence.

"But they are a crucial part our defense here" protested one of the members of LOGOS, outraged at the idea.

"We have six more nearing completion at the end of the week; I doubt that ZAFT and their allies can even mount an attack before then. This is our time to strike at the traitors before Durandal has a chance to help them" said the General, looking straight at Djibril.

"Very well; what is this defense plan to deal with ZAFT?" asked the LOGOS leader, taking a glance at Eve, who smiled at him in return.

"We reinforce all areas that are vital to our military production while at the same time, concentrate on hit and run attacks against ZAFT's supply bases as well as their convoys to draw them off balance. We have thousands of followers within ZAFT occupied territory to use for guerilla attacks against ZAFT facilities and we could use them against the traitors as well" informed Grant with a smirk.

"That will teach those space monsters" said another LOGOS member with a grin.

"It seems simple enough; I'll leave the military matters to you General, do not fail me" said Djibril as he stood up. The military officers saluted him as he left the room with Eve, Captain Anthony, and the rest of the assigned soldiers.

"Well done at Gibraltar" congratulated Djibril. The girl was becoming more and more of an indispensable tool and the LOGOS leader was starting to realize that he had to treat her differently than his other subordinates. He was at his core, still afraid of her and would ever be cautious around her. After all, he had finally seen the security tapes of the incident.

"It was somewhat amusing; I hope you have something more fun for me" said Eve, dropping her sweet and innocent demeanor which caused a chill to every soldier present and to become even more alert.

"I am sending you to Tokyo" informed Djibril as the large group entered his private office. As he took his seat behind the desk, a group of twelve soldiers took up a position behind them with their weapons ready just in case.

"Why?" asked the girl, her tone containing a trace of seriousness in it. She already knew what he wanted her to do but she knew that revealing all her abilities to the man would interfere with her plans.

"The Republic of East Asia's Prime Minister and his staff are traitors to the Earth Alliance and need to be dealt with" answered the LOGOS leader. From what he was able to gather, Danzou was negotiating an alliance with Durandal against LOGOS. Djibril considered the act treacherous and the man silenced forever.

"Any preference?" asked Eve with a glint of satisfaction in her eyes.

"Just make sure it sends a message; you leave in the morning" said Djibril, knowing full well what might happen. Eve nodded and was escorted out of the room, leaving Djibril alone with his thoughts.

Ten minutes later, the young girl was led to a special room that was built just for her. After she was led inside, the door was shut and locked. The security cameras went active and the explosives built into the walls were armed immediately.

Eve's room was just like it was at the former facility where she was housed. The room was painted the same way and dolls lined the walls on the shelves. She even had acquired some new dolls just recently.

Eve knew that she was tired and should rest, but there was one last thing she needed to do. Lying down on the bed after taking off her jumpsuit, she lay there naked and closed her eyes.

And smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Meer woke up suddenly, sweat covering her body.

Dressed in a light pink nightie, she breathed heavily as she wiped the sweat off her face. Throwing the covers off of her, she stood up and noticed how her legs seemed to shake. Slowly she made her way to the bathroom.

The room was small and one of the very few available because of the attack on Gibraltar. The attack itself had devastated the base and demoralized the soldiers stationed there. After her arrival from the PLANTs yesterday, Durandal had immediately asked that she give a concert to help uplift the mood of the soldiers.

The concert had gone off like a hitch and the soldiers cheered her on as they chanted her name "Lacus" over and over again. After the concert, Meer had gone to visit Athrun in the hospital who had suffered a concussion and a broken leg from the battle. She was slightly miffed at seeing the Hawke sisters there visiting Athrun and was jealous that he had other woman swooning over him.

Turning the light on, Meer walked up to the sink and splashed water on her face after turning the water on. After a minute, she filled up the glass that was located next to the sink and opened the medicine cabinet. Grabbing an aspirin from the jar inside, she tossed it in her mouth and washed it down before putting the glass back.

Closing the cabinet door, Meer was suddenly startled to see a young girl in the reflection of the mirror next to her. The girl had long dark hair that partially covered her face. The gold eyes bore into her and Meer was frozen in fear. Gathering as much courage as she could, the pink-haired woman turned around suddenly only to find no one there.

Taking a deep breath, Meer concluded that she was only seeing things and headed back into her room to go back to bed.

As she exited the bathroom, Meer stopped and stared in horror at the scene in front of her.

Blood lined the brown walls of the room, splattered about with the words "slut" printed quite legibly. There were also grotesque dolls and puppets hanging from the ceiling that stared at her, smiling in predatory grins. Her bed was littered with entrails and human body parts, attached with makeshift string like an unfinished puppet.

The Lacus impersonator started back up when she heard something behind her. Turning her body so very slowly, the sight of the young girl she saw in the mirror standing there behind her caused her to nearly scream out. The young girl was naked and had blood on her from head to toe.

"Slut" said the girl as she stared up at Meer, who found herself unable to move.

"If you want to live, run away and never come down to Earth again" said the young girl in an ominous tone of voice.

"What?" whispered Meer, not understanding.

"You are to leave earth and never come back; if you don't….." said the girl as she walked forwards and held out her blood soaked arms. Meer tried to back up but couldn't get her legs to move.

The young girl's hands grabbed Meer's head and pulled it down until her forehead was touching hers. The Lacus impersonator's eyes widen as a sharp pain gripped her pain and images entered her mind.

Meer then screamed with all she had as the images of her death flashed within her mind. She kept screaming and screaming even after the door to her room was kicked in.

As her bodyguard Sarah and ZAFT soldiers stormed into the room, all they found was Meer in her sleeping attire on the floor in a fetal position screaming in terror. Seeing nothing, Sarah ran to Meer's side in an effort to calm her down. However, there wasn't anything she could do and had to resort to a tranquilizer that she had on her at all times to knock the young woman out.

Medical personnel entered the room with a gurney and began to wheel the unconscious Meer out to the medical facilities. As Sarah ordered for someone to inform the chairman of what happened, something on the bed caught her notice.

It was a doll dressed like Meer, mangled and twisted with the chest area ripped out.

Author's Note: Normally an update like this would have happened much later than now but not only was I hit with a massive dose of inspiration, I was off today as well.

I tried not to use cliché elements from other material but was stuck on how to do something original. I hope you can forgive me and I appreciate any advice you have.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and know that this is only the beginning of how the twisted the story will be; the end will be dark and unexpected. Next update, which will probably be in a few weeks, will be very gory with Eve's trip to Tokyo. The update will also feature Cagalli and Kira as well.

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it

**Warning: Gory Scene Ahead**

Lieutenant Chen yawned.

As he stood with his companion just outside the conference room where the heads of the Republic of East Asia were meeting, he could not help but feel bored.

When he signed up for the Governmental Guard, he was trying to escape from being sent to the front lines. Chen knew that he wasn't up for the physical labors of combat and knew that he would be killed in his first battle. The Government Guard always stayed in the rear where it was safe.

He had to admit that of all the places where he stood guard, the old royal palace of the Japanese Emperor was the most impressive building he had ever been in. The palace had not been used in decades since the Royal Family was no longer in existence; they had all been killed off during the Reconstruction Wars.

When Beijing was destroyed by a large piece of Junius Seven, the Government had relocated to Tokyo which had gone unscathed during the disaster. Many of the old buildings that had been once used by the old Japanese Government were now used by the Republic of East Asia.

He, his companion, and the men and women they were guarding were all located at the eastern wing of the Imperial Palace. They were in the interior of the wing, deep within the maze of halls and rooms in order to be protected from enemy attacks.

Chen still did not know what to think of the rumors he had been hearing. Being part of the Government Guard gave him access to all sorts of little bits of information that normal soldiers would not normally have. It always amazed him that aides talked openly with one another about what went on within the Government without the threat of being dismissed from their posts.

The latest rumor he had heard said that Prime Minister Danzou was negotiating an alliance with ZAFT and would contribute forces to their cause against LOGOS. Chen found the notion surprising since the Republic lost a number of ships at Gibraltar. However, he also knew that the ROEA had more than enough ships to spare since it held the largest naval fleet in the world with the losses suffered by the Atlantic Federation.

A sudden movement caught his eye and Chen watched as a young girl appeared from around the corner. She had long dark hair and was dressed in a red Japanese Kimono that made the girl look graceful as she headed towards them. The girl's hair covered much of her face except for her right eye which stared at him. Though the girl's stare slightly unsettled him, Chen saw no reason to be on guard and unholster his side arm. He smiled at her and turned his back to open the door to the meeting room in order to see if anyone had summoned the girl.

His first and last mistake.

A sudden thump was heard and Chen turned around suddenly, only to see the now severed head of his companion now on the floor and blood oozing out of the neck area of the body as it fell to the ground. The young girl, covered in blood, held a single piece of string in both hands that was stained in red.

Before Chen had a chance to call out and draw his weapon, the teenager was behind him and had wrapped the piece of string around his neck tightly; nullifying Chen from being able to speak or act. As the girl pulled tighter, the string cut into the man's neck and blood started to spray out in all directions.

With one final pull, the string severed Chen's head from his body and it fell to the floor, rolling a couple of feet away. The eyes were still open wide and stared out as if in horror. The body also fell to the floor and made a loud thump as it hit the ground.

Eve smiled at her handiwork.

It was remarkable what a single piece of thread could do. The thread itself was a titanium polymer laced with diamond dust; making it able to slice through just about everything. It was a type of technology that was used in the construction of the PLANTs and Eve found it useful for her puppets.

As she adjusted her kimono, Eve knew that she would have to hurry in the slaughter of her targets. Though communications were down in the building, it would be only a matter of time before someone would notice and troops would come. Eve knew that she could easily eliminate the enemy forces; it was still not time to reveal herself and her true abilities to anyone.

Eve opened the door and silently entered the room.

The only access of the conference room was blocked by a paper thin wall that prevented Eve's entrance from being detected. Silently, she moved to eliminate her prey and found her targets sitting on mats surrounding a Hibachi table. There were ten in all, wearing business suits of various colors.

Republic of East Asia Prime Minister Danzou sat with his back to Eve and at the head of the table. He was a tall man and in his late fifties. His short dark hair was neatly trimmed and his blue eyes hailed wisdom as well as ambition. He was known as a man who would do anything to raise his position in the world.

Eve was about to make her move when something the Prime Minister said made her stay her hand. Taking a brief interlude, she silently stood and listened to what the elder man was saying.

"I've dispatched the orders to our military and they will be able to make their move within the week. I am also ordering the full force of our fleet for the invasion of the Hawaiian Islands" announced Danzou with boldness, causing a few of his companions to all turn to look at one another.

"But Danzou, that's over a hundred and twenty ships; almost our entire naval force" protested the Agriculture Minister.

"There is no cause for worry; the Hawaiian Island's defenses will be no match for the overwhelming force we are sending against them and what's left of the Atlantic Federation fleet is protecting key facilities in North America. We also have the full backing of Durandal who promised us aid once we have the Islands" informed the Prime Minister.

Eve stood back and considered what she heard. She had no doubt that the order for the attack would still go through even after Danzou and his ministers were dead. Eve was wondering if she should warn Djibril of the attack on Hawaii.

She felt no loyalty to the man or LOGOS what so ever and was secretly using them for her own purposes. Eve had fooled everyone into thinking they had her contained when in actuality, she could leave whenever she wanted. However, if Hawaii is taken and reinforced by ZAFT, it leaves Orb vulnerable and puts her parents at risk.

Eve could not have that.

There was also the fact that Eve despised ZAFT, especially Durandal. His crimes against her parents were great and Eve swore she would make sure they were paid in full. There would be blood, lots of it.

Slipping her hand into her Kimono, Eve pulled out eleven small needles that were no bigger than her fingers. Smiling, she moved from her covered position and out into the open. Moving very rapidly at God-like speed, the teenager hurled the needles at her targets before anyone of them could react. Each needle became embedded in the neck of a minister which induced extreme paralysis. The ministers were literally frozen in place; not even able to blink.

Walking over to the assembled Government Officials, Eve stepped onto the Hibachi and looked down at her prey. Everyone could see her quite clearly and even were inwardly panicking at the sight of Eve's bloodied kimono. Danzou was doing everything in his power to make his body move but to no avail.

"Djibril told me to leave a message when I killed you; I don't believe that he knew exactly what he was saying when he gave me that order so I guess that he'll have to see for himself" said Eve with a smirk as she pulled out a scalpel.

For the next hour, Eve carved her way into the backsides of her targets, going as far as tearing out parts of the spinal cords of a few of the ministers. Blood went everywhere and the carpet was now soaked in the red liquid. As she hung the bodies onto the wall, using puppet thread that she had brought with her, Eve aligned the corpses in such a way that no one who saw the scene could truly forget with the arms held up and the feet dangling; the heads were propped up and the mouths were wide open as if they were trying to scream.

Unfortunately, half the victims were fully aware of what was happening to them while Eve worked on him. None could scream in pain or even black out from what was being done to them. The Finance Minister was fortunate to suffer a heart attack and died before Eve could get to him.

Danzou wasn't so fortunate. Eve paid special attention to the man, making him the most gruesome victim of the lot. By the time he hung on the ceiling, the Prime Minister was missing his eyes, tongue, and most of his scalp. Blood dripped down and onto the floor below him, making a large puddle.

Eve surveyed the fruits of her labor like an artist going over his or her finished work. She felt that there were a few areas that needed improvement but the subjects had to be alive for the improvement to happen. Considering it an exercise for her future victims, Eve began to make her exit.

Getting on her belly, the teenager slid under the hibachi and started feeling the ground for the loose tile that led away for the secret exit out of the palace. There were many of them spread throughout the Imperial Palace and were long forgotten. Finding the loose panel, Eve moved the large plate out of the way, revealing a hole large enough for her to fit through. Sliding into the opening, Eve closed the way behind her and began to crawl through the tunnel that ran under the room.

It was dark and dusty, but that did not bother Eve as she crawled her way through. Her genetic makeup allowed her to see where she was going and to hear what as going on above. There were soldiers running about and the teen interpreted that her work was discovered.

Reaching the end of the line, Eve kicked out the loose piece of wood covering the exit. Sliding out, Eve kneeled under a stone bridge overlooking a small pond located just beyond the palace walls. There were troops about and Eve smiled as she made her way to Reaper that lay cloaked a few meters away.

By the time soldiers arrived to search the area, Eve was long gone and eagerly awaiting to see the look on Djibril's face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The sound of flesh being hit echoed across the room.

Yuna Sieran went down hard, clutching his broken nose that leaked blood. His father Unato stepped forward angrily, only to have the nose of a rifle appear in his face. Shocked, the Orb Prime Minister stepped back in fear.

Cagalli Yula Athha stood over her fiancé, glaring down at the man as he whimpered and stared up at her. She knew that the little worm wasn't completely responsible for what happened and she blamed herself more than anything else.

Kira stood a ways away, watching the scene with mixed emotions. Part of him was telling the young man that he should intervene before his sister went too far. However, he did not want Cagalli's rage directed at him so he stayed back. Besides, Kisaka was right next to her so it would be likely that he would hold her back just in case of more violence.

Taking one last look at the whining Yuna on the floor, Cagalli moved away from him and went to her desk. Unato was moved away from her seat and Cagalli took her place behind the desk. The blond was somewhat happy that the office of the Representative of Orb had gone unchanged since her absence.

The Athha royal guard took up positions around the room, keeping their weapons trained on Unato and the other members of Orb's Parliament. Kisaka took a position directly by Cagalli's side with his facial features rock solid.

"First off; I am reassuming my leadership of Orb" announced Cagalli, glaring at Unato and the other parliament members. Nobody said a word to this and Unato frowned at the woman.

"Second; due to current events, I am declaring that Orb shall once again maintain itself as a neutral nation." Unato was about to protest but was silenced by a fierce look from Kisaka.

"Third; with that in effect, I am recalling all Orb forces back to the homeland and am ordering increase of security along our borders" said the Blond.

"What about the Alliance? We risk reprisal if we back out" said a parliament member with worry.

"The Earth Alliance is not in the position to do any attacking right now; there backs are up against the wall. The same goes for LOGOS as well" stated Cagalli.

"What about ZAFT?" asked another parliament member.

"I consider them hostile to Orb" answered the young woman. There was a trace of surprise on Unato's face.

"Should we expect an attack?" asked Unato, not sure what the girl was up to.

"With Durandal in charge, anything is possible. I will call a full session of parliament to discuss my plans tomorrow. All of you leave" ordered Cagalli. The royal guard then escorted the bunch out along with the still whimpering Yuna, leaving Cagalli, Kira, and Kisaka alone in the office.

Cagalli leaned in her chair and let out a sigh in relief.

"I am still unsure why you left them with their positions" said Kisaka, looking at the young woman.

"I can't run the nation by myself at the moment; I also have to consider Djibril and what he would do as well. I plan to deal with Unato and his cronies later when I have full knowledge of how far their influence in our Government goes" stated the blond.

"I see; what if Djibril moves against you now?" asked the man.

"Djibril has his own problems right now; he doesn't need another enemy" said Cagalli with conviction.

"Hopefully Lacus can convince the Kingdom of Scandinavia to join this new Coalition of yours" said Kira. The Eternal was at Scandinavia along with Watfeld. Kira and the Strike Freedom had stayed in Orb to support Cagalli.

"Hopefully; we need all the allies we can. I consider Djibril minor to Durandal right now" stated the Orb Representative.

Both Kira and Kisaka nodded and Cagalli rubbed her eyes, exhausted. Her dreams were strange as of late with her being a mother to young girl who looked to old to be her daughter. She had been married to Kira and all three of them lived together as a family in a place that she did not know.

Cagalli could not understand how she felt at peace with the dream and even felt that it was glimpse of the future. The idea seemed preposterous to her and the blond dismissed it as stress from what has happened in the last few months.

Only if she truly knew.

Author's Note: I hope the gore did not turn you guys off but I needed to show how twisted Eve truly is. I also left a sense of foreshadowing in how the fic may end; it will be dark, that I promise you.

Next chapter, which will be a while from now, will feature LOGOS's strike back against Durandal and his allies. Expect a return to Gulnahan and heavy duty massacre. There will also be a fleet battle as well.

Please R&R!


	5. Author's Rant

First Off, I am sorry to say that this is not an update but a rant

First Off, I am sorry to say that this is not an update but a rant!

I would like to address the one who sent me a flame through my personal e-mail: ZaftFan2654, who cowardly deleted his e-mail account soon after so I could not reply. This wasn't done through a review or PM- but trough my e-mail account directly!

I don't appreciate being flamed just because I tend to have ZAFT as the "bad guy" in my fics- in fact, that just pisses me off. I also don't like it when people like you (ZaftFan2654) who criticize my stories just because I show favoritism towards the EA and place them in a more realistic grey area than what the series depicts. I also see the EA and LOGOS/Blue Cosmos as separate entities as well.

I don't like ZAFT

I am one of the proud few who are not ZAFT Fan Boys who says that the EA is inherently evil. I also am proud that I don't create "super good guy" characters that do no wrong and are perfect. So I don't like it when I am called to make a story like "Valkyrie's Run" because it's more "realistic" to the series. Dragoon Swordsman has his opinions on GS/GSD and I have mine; I am not going to bow down to the "ZAFT is Good" ideology. I have seen evil acts by both sides of the conflicts.

So if people don't like what I am doing- DON'T READ THEN!!

So next time anyone e-mails me directly to flame me on my stories and list the so called "good qualities" of ZAFT- at least let me respond to I could point out all the evil ZAFT has done as well.

On a final note, I was so angry that I was thinking of abandoning my GSD Fics all together- but then I thought- that's what you (ZaftFan2654) want isn't it? Well I am going to do the exact opposite.

So expect a fic coming out that will be a Kira/Lacus pairing and will view ZAFT/PLANTs as the supreme evil in the universe. I don't like acting childish but what was said was not nice and think of this as a sort of vengeance.

As for the real updates- all will be out by the end of the month for "Checkmate", "Ghosts", "Sins", "Lamentations", and "GSD Homeworld".

Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it

Admiral Chang, Supreme Commander of the Republic of East Asia's Grand Fleet, smiled as he gazed out at the armada as it sailed towards its target.

Over a hundred and twenty warships and about thirty transport ships made up the flotilla; the fleet also supported seven hundred mobile suits and 80,000 ground troops. It was just about the full might of the Republic's vast military and it was about to make history.

The fleet's target was the Hawaiian Islands which were under the control of the Atlantic Federation. Once captured, the RoEA would have a beachhead to attack California and the rest of the west coast of North America.

According to latest intelligence, Hawaii was only protected by the remnants of the 4th Fleet which was only made up of about forty ships. There was also only a small force of MS on the islands, mostly Daggers. The Islands were very vulnerable at the moment and ripe for the taking.

As he stared out at the fleet, he could not help but mourn for the death of Prime Minister Danzou. The two had been friends since their days in the military academy and kept in contact during the course of their careers. The Admiral vowed he would make LOGOS pay for his friend's death.

Chang had seen the photos showing how the Prime Minister and the rest of the Governmental Ministers had died. If he was not a combat soldier, he might have puked at what he saw.

The assassination had paralyzed the Diet; the members were frozen in fear due to the feeling that they could be next. So far, a new Council of Ministers had not been chosen yet until the emergency election decided the new Prime Minister. From what he could tell, Nobunaga Ikari was going to win; unfortunately for Chang, the man was a LOGOS puppet.

Once Chang captured Hawaii, he would be able to force Ikari to be his puppet. Chang would have both the military support as well as the love of the people so Nobunaga could do nothing without losing control of the Government. Plus, Chang would have the support of the PLANTs which would make him unstoppable.

If he played his cards right; Durandal might even give him control of Orb.

Turning around, Chang walked back into the bridge of the Battleship _Han Li_, named after the Chinese leader who formed the Republic of East Asia during the Reconstruction Wars.

The huge vessel was the first in its class; resembling a WW2 battleship but much bigger, its nine cannons grouped in three turrets, two in front and one in the back, were all positron weapons and were able to take out any naval or surface target in a single shot. It was also protected by many anti-air weapons that were spread out all over the ship.

Unfortunately, the massive vessel was expensive and time consuming to build. It took the shipyards at Hong Kong a full two years to construct the ship and a third of the defense budget. The only reason it was built was to give the nation an edge over the other members of the Alliance.

Chang saw the ship as unstoppable and would make him a Kami on the coming battlefield; a tool that would grant him absolute power.

Sting Oakley saw the _Han Li_ as one big target.

As the RoEA armada sailed overhead, Sting sat in the cockpit of his Destroy Gundam which was in its attack mode. The young man was not known for his patience and he found it hard just watching as the ships just moved overhead. However, his orders were to catch the enemy fleet completely by surprise by surfacing in the middle of their formation.

Sting personally liked this new phase in the war; being on the defensive all the time was starting to get on his nerves. In truth, he really needed to get rid of frustrations; especially after losing Stellar and Auel. The two other Extendeds were like family to him and their loss still left some pain in his heart.

As half the enemy fleet passed overhead, Sting knew it was time to move and brought all the systems of the Destroy back online. When everything was ready, the extended activated the thrusters and the huge mobile suit started to rise to the ocean surface.

"Admiral! Massive object detected rising from the ocean floor!" a crewman screamed from his station.

"What is it?" yelled the man in alarm. He got his answer when he turned to see a massive mobile suit rise from the water several hundred meters behind the ship; Chang's eyes widened in recognition.

The Destroy hovered a few meters above the surface of the ocean, water dripping down from its massive form. Sting, deciding to make the first move, fires his high energy beam cannons at a group of nine destroyers that were directly in front of him. The cannons fired with a roar and the energy fire streamed forwards, hitting their targets and incinerating them.

The rest of the enemy fleet reacted and launched multiple cruise missiles at Sting. The missiles impacted the Destroy's shields and hull, leave very little damage. Targeting more enemy ships, the Destroy fired a second barrage and wiped out a group of several carriers and their compliment of mobile suits before they could launch.

"Damn it; I want that thing taken down now! Arm the main cannons and target that thing," ordered Chang as he watched the Destroy use its smaller beam weapons to take out a squadron of light cruisers that were attempting to surround it.

"But sir; we might hit our own ships," protested a crewman.

"Do it!" screamed the Admiral.

The _Han Li_ powered up its positron cannons and rotated all three of its turrets to aim at the Destroy while it continued its attack on the smaller ships. Sting saw the move but instead of preparing to meet the blasts with his shields, opted for a different move instead.

Sting maneuvered his Destroy directly in front of a large group of ships and hovered there, waiting for the enemy to strike. Seconds later, the battleship did just that and all three of the positron cannons fired on Sting's position. The battleship was moved slightly in the opposite direction by the force of the blast.

The Destroy quickly moved out of the way and watched as the enemy fire hit its own forces. The troop transports were vaporized; wiping out the invasion's ground troops as well as the military equipment they needed to hold Hawaii. 80,000 Republic of East Asian soldiers lost their live in an instant.

The bridge crew was all stunned by the loss and not one of them could believe what just happened. The Ensign who pressed the button collapsed in his seat at the thought of what he just did. However, Chang was uncaring about the loss and whose sole focus was now on the Destroy.

"Fire again!" yelled the man as the Destroy stopped again in front of a group of heavy cruisers.

"No; I won't hit our own ships again," declared the young officer, folding his arms and glaring at the Admiral. Chang pulled out his weapon and before anyone could react, shot the ensign in the head. As the body fell out of the seat, Chang took its place at the controls and targeted the massive mobile suit. The _Han Li_ fired again and once again, obliterated its own forces instead of the Destroy.

The armada was now in disarray as every last remaining ship left its formation to flee for their lives. On board the _Han Li_, the bridge crew tackled Chang and wrestled him to the ground. The battleship made no move and Sting felt it was now time to bring down the vessel once and for all.

Flying up to the enormous ship, the Destroy transformed into its mobile suit form and hovered just outside the bridge. Firing every last one of its weapons, Chang wasn't able to scream as he and the rest of the bridge crew were incinerated as the CIC was destroyed.

Sting continued to fire on the battleship, laughing maniacally as he reduced the ship to scrap. Explosions rocked the ship as its main turrets exploded one by one. The vessel began to sink into the sea and the surviving crew jumped into the water to try to survive. Sting fired on the men and woman in the water as he was ordered to do; not caring about their lives.

Once he was done, the Extended turned to deal with the rest of the fleet. His orders were to not to let one ship escape.

Lord Djibril smirked as he watched the scene on Heavens Base CIC's main monitor. The video feed was being fed from a spy satellite in orbit above the planet. One of the remaining satellites left in LOGOS control, it was equipped with a mirage colloid that made it undetectable to ZAFT and rebel forces.

"This should teach a lesson to any of ZAFT's allies who think of rebelling against us," stated the LOGOS leader.

"This loss will be tremendous to the Republic of East Asia; it will guarantee Ikari's ascension to power" remarked a LOGOS member.

"As well as placing control of the nation back over to us," stated another member.

As the battle began to wind down, the LOGOS members began to excuse themselves from the CIC until only Djibril, General Grant, and Intelligence Director Henderson remained in the main dais of the CIC.

"Sir, we may have a problem with Eve," said the Director as he pulled Djibril and Grant aside so that they could not be heard.

"What do you mean?" asked Djibril, frowning. Henderson gave the LOGOS leader the report that he had in his hands and Djibril looked over the document.

"So Durandal's fake Lacus had a mental breakdown; I do not see what is the problem since this is beneficial to us," said Djibril.

"Keep reading sir," advised the Intelligence Director; Djibril went back to reading the report only to look up in surprise when he read about the deformed doll.

"How….?" asked the LOGOS leader in alarm, not being able to finish his sentence.

"We're not sure; this make me wonder how much we really have control over Eve as well as what she can truly do," stated Henderson, alarmed as well.

"I understand; if she were to turn on us, it would be a disaster. What do you suggest we do?" asked Djibril to Henderson.

"Nothing," said Grant before Henderson could answer. Both men looked at the General in surprise.

"As long as we do not initiate any hostile moves against her or her family, I believe that she will not be a threat to us. Eve seems to despise ZAFT more than us so it would be stupid to let screw things up now when we are finally gaining ground against Durandal and his puppets," said the General with conviction.

"He is right; that's why we should leave Orb alone for the time being as well. Athha is more against ZAFT than us at the moment; especially with the recent attack on the Eternal and the real Lacus Clyne by ZAFT forces. I say we just let Eve keep doing what she is doing," advised Henderson, agreeing with the military officer.

"Very well; Orb is no longer much use to me anyway so there's not much point in trying to regain control over the nation. Increase our surveillance on the child as well as ordering our agents in the PLANTs to contact us if any other weird activity happens to Durandal and his cronies," ordered LOGOS leader. Both men nodded and the trio broke up.

General Grant walked alone into the elevator and pressed the button to take him strategy room. After a few seconds, the elevator stopped suddenly and everything went black as the lights shut off. The General did not panic however and knew what was coming. Looking over to his side, the man was not surprised to see a silhouette of Eve standing next to him.

"I have done what you have asked; LOGOS will not be a threat to you or Orb for the time being," informed the man as steadily as possible.

Eve appeared in a simple red dress with her hair covering her face except for the single right eye that seemed to stare right at him. It was contrast to the first meeting between them where Eve's appearance was less that normal; though he would never admit it out loud, Grant was frightened to death by the encounter.

"Thank you General; I am glad that we can continue our relationship. Until next time," said the teenager sweetly.

General Grant nodded and the girl disappeared, never really being there is the first place. The elevator reactivated and the lights came back on.

The General knew absolutely that Eve was a force not to be trifled with. As head of all LOGOS military forces, he had been privy to all knowledge about the girl. The man believed for a fact that LOGOS had no control over the girl at all.

As long as LOGOS made no move against Eve or her parents, they were all safe. So far, the organization had done a good job with not earning the ire of the young girl who seemed to focusing her resentment on ZAFT.

God help them all if LOGOS became a threat to Eve.

Author's Note: I am really sorry that this update is so late; I have been going through some family issues currently which have soaked up a lot of my time.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter; I apologize if it seems that I over powered the Destroy but I happen to like the MS extremely.

The next update should be up during the beginning of June. I plan to update GSD Homeworld and my Naruto fic next so I am sorry for the wait. The next chapter will involve Athrun&Co as well as an appearance by Kira and Cagalli whom will have their first encounter with Eve.

Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it

There was a time when Gilbert Durandal did not believe in Chaos Theory.

Everything had gone according to plan and there was no doubt that he was in control of the chess game between himself and LOGOS. Djibril had been exposed to the world and the majority of the people of the Earth Sphere had sided with the PLANTs. ZAFT was winning the war and the Earth Alliance was slowly disintegrating and would soon be defeated.

However, some unexpected developments were starting to derail everything.

First was the attack on Gibraltar which delayed the assault on Heavens Base. The attack had resulted in the loss of a great deal ZAFT mobile suits as well as renegade Alliance ships that had sided with ZAFT against LOGOS. The Zala team had been injured and was still recuperating in the hospital.

The second setback was the death of Danzou and the destruction of the Republic of East Asia armada. The decimation of the fleet had been total with military deaths numbering over 100,000. Not only did he lose the ROEA as an ally for his coalition against LOGOS, but their military assets as well. The new Prime Minister, Gendo Ikari, had broken off contact with ZAFT and declared their neutrality in the war against LOGOS.

Speaking of LOGOS, the organization had gone on the offensive as of late. Its puppets, the Atlantic Federation and elements of the Eurasian Federation, had begun its counteroffensive in Eastern Europe and in South America. Though ZAFT and its allies were holding them off, the battles were taking its toll on their resources. However, with all of Africa allied with them as well as regions of Eurasia, ZAFT was able to replenish its losses.

Leaning back in his chair, Durandal contemplated on what to do on the situation with Meer. The doctors believed that she had undergone a complete and total nervous breakdown and were unsure if she could recover. When he had gone to see her, Meer was in a fetal position and mumbling something about dolls and blood. She was currently in route to a hideaway on the moon so that she could not be seen by the public.

Security could not find any trace of the party who had left the deformed doll in Meer's quarters. The footage from the cameras outside the room had revealed nothing and the guards themselves were cleared after a thorough interrogation. Gilbert could only surmise that an obsessed fan could be behind the incident, but could not say for sure.

Sitting alone in his office in Gibraltar, Gilbert thought about what his next move should be. In a week, he should have the military assets to launch an attack on Heavens Base, but with the knowledge that LOGOS possessed more Destroy units gave him pause to order the attack. LOGOS would have probably have added more of the monstrosities to its arsenal as well as other surprises that Gilbert did not know about.

Durandal had no doubts that Djibril was behind the attack on Gibraltar but still had no clue how the LOGOS leader had done it. Whatever took control of ZAFT's mobile suits and used them to attack their own base had long since vanished when the base was fully roused.

Both the Destiny and Legend had picked apart piece by piece to see if anything could be found. Nothing could be found hardware wise as well as software. The engineers could only surmise that the possibility of a computer virus being responsible though no traces of it could be found within the two Gundam's systems. Both pilots insisted on an image appearing on their screens before their control was lost.

It was lucky that both Athrun and Lunamaria had managed to take down the two Gundams. If they hadn't, then the losses to the base would have been drastically higher. Gilbert had to postpone his plans for the FAITH Commander since the young man was still useful to him.

The comm. button started blinking and Durandal pressed it; a young woman appeared on screen.

"I am sorry to disturb you sir, but there is a report coming in that you should see," informed the ZAFT soldier.

"Very well, send it through," ordered the PLANT Leader. The woman on the other end nodded and a text file appeared on his screen.

As he began reading, a thoughtful look appeared on Gilbert's face. Athha returning to power and withdrawing from the Earth Alliance was a gain for ZAFT. That's meant the LOGOS would be deprived of Orb's technological resources. However, he also knew that the nation would never side with ZAFT.

Unfortunately, Gilbert was not happy to read that the pilot of the Freedom was indeed still alive. He had hoped that Kira Yamato was dead but after the failed ambush of Lacus Clyne near the secret Terminal base, he was shown videos of the new Strike Freedom and knew that the young man was piloting it.

Another unexpected development to derail his plans; but a possible opportunity as well if he could just pull it off.

At the present, ZAFT had too many enemies on the board and that needed to be trimmed down if he were to succeed in initiating his Destiny Plan. A gamble came to mind that would not only ensure him in taking over Orb, but eliminating all his enemies in the nation as well as in ZAFT.

Durandal smirked as he looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost time for his date with Talia. He was hoping for a good night's sleep after they were done this time. The nightmare involving the unknown girl in his dreams was getting worse.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cagalli dreamed of happiness.

_She was sitting on a hill overlooking a grassy field. The sun was shining bright in the sky and there was a slight breeze that was cool to the skin. Behind her was a lush tree, what type she did not know, and its shadow covered her and the small picnic site that was off to the side of her. _

_The food was laid out in a neat fashion on top of a red cloth that was spread out over the grass. The food consisted of sandwich materials and side dishes as well; consisting of several types of meats and cheeses as well as salads of various kinds. There were bottles of soda and utensils for the food._

_Cagalli was surprised to find herself in a yellow sundress; especially when she avoided wearing dresses like the plague. However, she was not bothered in wearing the dress; as if it suited her for some reason. She also had a yellow straw hat on as well._

"_Can I have a sandwich mommy?" asked a girl's voice from the side of her. Surprised, Cagalli turned to see young girl seated a little ways away. The girl had long dark hair that covered half her face and wore a blue sundress._

"_Sure honey; do you want roast beef or turkey?" asked Cagalli, surprised by what she said. It seemed that she was just an observer in her own body._

"_Roast beef with cheddar cheese please," answered the young girl with a giggle. Cagalli could not understand how the girl could be her daughter since she appeared to be a teenager._

_Despite the weirdness of the situation, Cagalli felt nothing but calm and serenity. It was something that she had longed to feel since the end of the first war. She had thought that she would reach that goal when she was with Athrun; but that was shot down when he left her to rejoin ZAFT._

"_Here is your sandwich Eve" said Cagalli as she handed it to her daughter. _

"_Thank you mommy," said Eve happily, taking the sandwich. Cagalli fixed herself a sandwich and the two began eating._

"_Is there a sandwich for me?" asked a male voice suddenly. Cagalli turned to see Kira standing over her wearing a pair dark pants and a white over shirt. His hair was longer and he seemed a little older than what she was used to._

"_Sure daddy; I'll make you one!" exclaimed Eve as she put down her own food to fix Kira a sandwich._

_Cagalli was internally horrified and disgusted; if she had any control over her body, she would have puked. She was trying to contemplate what was going on when she found herself speaking._

"_How was work honey?" Cagalli found herself asking._

"_Good; sorry for being late but I had to head home to change first," stated the young man as he sat down next to Cagalli._

"_As long as you made it, its okay," Eve said as she handed her father his food._

"_Soon there will be four of us," stated Kira, smiling as he used his right hand to feel Cagalli's stomach._

"_Yep; a new baby brother for me," said Eve cheerfully._

"_We'll be one happy family," Cagalli said as she placed her hand over Kira's and moved in to kiss him._

Cagalli woke at once, sitting up in her chair and breathing heavily. Sweat lined her face and she took a moment to collect her thoughts. Grabbing the trash can, she heaved and tried to puke, but nothing came out. Putting back the trash can, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and leaned back into the chair.

Looking about her office, Cagalli figured that she must have dozed off. She had been working hard these past few days trying to repair the damage that Yuna and his father had inflicted on the nation. The paperwork had been piled up, leaving her very little time to relax.

The dream seemed to leave her disoriented and internally disgusted. While she loved Kira greatly, she did not love him in that kind of way. Any of those feelings evaporated when she found out that he was her brother. However, Cagalli could not let go the feeling of serenity that she felt in the dream.

Sitting up and stretching, Cagalli realized that she was indeed hungry and decided to get something to eat. It was late in the evening and the young leader figured that she would pick up the rest of the paperwork tomorrow. Opening the door to her office, she walked out of the room and shut the light off behind her.

Eve silently watched her mother leave the room, smiling at the strength of the woman.

Though she felt that she was wrong to psychically invade her mother's dreams, Eve knew it was necessary in order to initiate her plans. The seeds of her neural rewiring were now planted. She had done the same thing for her father as well. Once the final part of her plan was initiated, everything would come to fruitation.

Soon they would be a family forever; living happily without anything to intrude upon them.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You want me to be the head the attack on Heavens Base?" asked Athrun incredulously.

His right arm was still in a sling but Athrun was finally up and about after spending a couple of weeks in the hospital. He was glad to out of there since hospital food was not much better on Earth. He wondered why Meer stopped visiting him but was glad that Luna and her sister paid him a visit every now and then.

"I believe that you would be the perfect candidate for the job," stated Durandal as he leaned back in his chair. Athrun just stood there dumbfounded.

"There have to be far more experienced Commanders than me," argued the young man.

"That is true; but I need them all in the Pacific Theatre helping our allies against LOGOS who are mounting a serious counteroffensive in the region," explained the PLANT Leader.

"What will the attack be consisted of?" the ZAFT Commander asked. Athrun figured it couldn't hurt to find out what was being brought to the battlefield if he decided to take command.

"We will be receiving more ships from our Coalition Partners within the week as well as reinforcements from the PLANTs; I am also assigning the Joule Team as well. More than enough military strength to capture the base," informed Gilbert.

"What about the Minerva and the rest of my team?" asked Athrun, puzzled on why they would be left out.

"I will be going with the Minerva to the Pacific Rim to conduct a major operation to capture a LOGOS stronghold. The attack will happen in sequence with your assault on Heavens Base in order to confuse the enemy," explained Durandal.

"I see; very well, I'll do it," said Athrun.

"Excellent; I will be sending you all the data you need to plan out your attack," said Gilbert with a smile as he rose from his seat. Athrun nodded and saluted the man before he left the office. While his back was turned, Gilbert smirked at the ZAFT Commander.

As Athrun left the office, he realized that he should have asked where the Minerva was going to attack. However, the idea of him conducting a huge operation that could end the war and mark his quick return to Orb and Cagalli prevented him from following up on the question.

It was something he would soon regret.

Author's Note: I had planned to release this chapter earlier but my vacation came up so it was delayed. I hope you enjoyed it none the less.

In regards to Cagalli's dream, there is a bit of foreshadowing here on how this fic will end. This ending was planned way in advance and will not be changed.

The next chapter will probably be a while since I have other fics I really need to update. It will also might be a bit long and have to be in two parts. Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka will face ghosts from their pasts as well as unwinnable odds at Heavens Base. Also, Eve will make an appearance on the battlefield but against the Minerva and its Gundams. She will also have a physical meeting with her parents.

You also will see the young girl enraged.

Please R&R!


End file.
